Bane vs Hazel
Bane vs Hazel is Peep4Life's one hundred and seventy-first DBX! Description Season 12 Episode 6! DC vs RWBY! What shame is there injecting something into your body to make you stronger? Does venom or dust win the day? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight On his way to Mistral, Hazel found himself walking past a store of dust crystals. He decided to stock up on some of them as a means to make himself more of a threat should things go wrong with Sienna Kahn. As he was in the store, another large man broke the door down, threatening the shopkeeper. Bane grabbed the innocent bystander by the throat and demanded she hand over the dust; it was a new source of strength Bane hoped to master. Hazel walked towards Bane and placed a hand on his arm. "Please, no one needs to get hurt today." Bane looked at Hazel, shoved him back and then crushed the shopkeeper's throat. "A belief we do not share." Bane then turned to Hazel and looked directly into his eyes. "I don't wish to fight with you." he said, trying to walk past. Bane blocked him, before responding. "Then you choose to standby while I break you!" He threw a punch at Hazel, but he was more than up to the challenge of blocking it. He then threw a punch of his own, which Bane met with a second punch. Here we go! The battle began as a slug fest, both men threw devastating punches at the other one, hammering at their bulky guards. Bane delivered a leaping kick to Hazel, knocking him back and into a wall. Hazel grabbed a shelf and threw it at Bane who simply crushed it with a punch. Bane then grabbed Hazel by the arm and tried to toss him, but Hazel countered with an elbow shot to Bane's forehead. Hazel threw Bane back, and he landed hard against the counter. Hazel tried to deliver a running tackle resembling a spear to his foe, but Bane caught him in a front headlock. The two struggled for control as Bane tried to lift Hazel and Hazel attempted to wriggle free. Hazel hammered away at Bane's ribs while he suffered several clubbing shots to the back. Eventually, Bane was able to bring down Hazel head first with a DDT. Hazel crashed against the floor, but almost instantly picked himself up. "You are stronger than I had anticipated." Bane admitted. Hazel glared. "I don't care for your approval!" he then threw himself at Bane, grabbing his foe by the arms and hurling him into a wall. Bane crashed straight through it as Hazel pursued. When Hazel reached him, Bane was already back on his feet. The masked man uppercut Hazel into the air, delivering an aerial beat down before engaging in another front headlock. He tried another DDT, this time with more momentum and distance. The pair crashed through the ground, leaving a massive crater in the floor. Again though, neither man showed signs of backing down and they threw more and more heavy punches. Bane tried to throw in a drop kick, but Hazel stepped back out of range of the kick before punting Bane in the chest. Bane didn't move all that much, standing tall against the blow. He then delivered a headbutt to his foe, which did cause separation between the pair. Bane grabbed a part of debris and hurled it at Hazel, who simply let it hit him in the face. Hazel walked towards Bane, who threw a second chunk of debris. This time Hazel caught it and snapped it in two. Hazel then tackled Bane, who managed to drive Hazel's head down at the same time. The pair slammed into the vehicle behind them, knocking them both down. They practically stood at the same time, face to face. Bane's venom tubes began to fill with his power, which filled his body and made him look significantly stronger. Hazel removed several dust crystals from his pouch and dug them straight into his arms. His veins glowed and his body grew massively. He let out a cry, almost non human. The two powered up villains then threw clubbing blows, clotheslining the hell out of each other, but again not gaining an advantage. Hazel punched electric discharges at Bane who tried to shrug them off. He punched the ground before Hazel, creating a shock wave that lifted Hazel into the air. While in the air, the pair hit a brutal punch to their foe's chin. Hazel grabbed Bane by the arm and threw him at the roof of the shop. He then climbed after him and they tackled one another at great speed. Hazel picked Bane up by the neck and pummelled him on the roof. Bane struggled, but managed to get his hand beneath Hazel's chin and deliver a brutal uppercut. Bane was released, but the battle was still going on. Bane struck his knee into Hazel's face, before slamming his elbow into the back of his neck. Hazel shot more electric discharges from his arms, stunning Bane in place and allowing him to deliver a punch to the top of his head. Bane grabbed Hazel's arm and twisted it, trying to snap it out of its socket. Hazel yelled out in anger, lifting Bane over his shoulders and throwing him to the ground. Hazel attempted to stomp on Bane's throat, but he countered by grabbing the boot and redirecting the momentum wide. He then drove his knee up into Hazel's chest, stunning him briefly before throwing him head first into a metal sign. A loud snap signalled to Bane the fight was over, and he turned to walk away from Hazel. He jumped down off the roof when he suddenly heard stomping behind him. He turned and caught Hazel in midair, twirling him around and bringing his back down onto his knee. Hazel's spine snapped as he was bent over Bane's knee. "Your feeble counters are predictable from their inception. Now you die, broken!" but Hazel could still lift his arm. He grabbed Bane by the neck, then covered the entirety of his head with his hand. He applied more and more pressure until Bane's head popped off entirely. A broken back or not, Hazel was still going to reach Mistral, so he pulled himself up and cracked his back into position before marching on. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Hazel!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Comic Books vs Web Shows themed DBXs Category:DC vs RWBY Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Strength themed battles Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights